pagesfandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Рейган, Рональд
Ро́нальд Уи́лсон Ре́йган ( , МФА: ; 6 февраля 1911 года, Тампико, штат Иллинойс, — 5 июня 2004 года, Лос-Анджелес, штат Калифорния) — 40-й президент США (1981—1989) от Республиканской партии. 33-й губернатор штата Калифорния (1967—1975). Также известен как актёр и радиоведущий. Президентская администрация оказалась замешанной во множестве скандалов, крупнейшим из которых стало дело «Иран-контрас»Хотя этот скандал почти не отразился на рейтинге доверия избирателей США.. В 1986 году произошло обвальное падение цен на нефть, что связывают с внешней политикой Рейгана. Рейган оставил должность в 1989 году. Его преемником стал Джордж Буш-старший, бывший вице-президентом в ходе обоих сроков Рейгана. В 1994 Рейгану поставили диагноз — болезнь Альцгеймера. В 1995 году был награждён дипломом «Хранитель Огня» от Центра политики безопасности США. Рейган скончался 5 июня 2004 года в возрасте 93 лет. О нём снят фильм «Рейганы» (The Reagans, 2003).--> Юность thumb|right|250px|Рональд Рейган, юность в Диксоне. Рональд Уилсон Рейган родился 6 февраля 1911 года в квартире этажом выше местного банка в деревне Тампико (штат Иллинойс). Позднее он заметил: Семьдесят пять лет назад я родился в Тампико, штат Иллинойс, в крошечной квартирке в доме, где на первом этаже был банк. Других контактов с банками у меня не было . Отец — Джон Эдвард «Джек» Рейган}}, мать — Нелли Уилсон. Ward, Michael. Main Street Historic District National Register of Historic Places Nomination Form, April 1, 1982, HAARGIS Database, Illinois Historic Preservation Agency. Retrieved July 27, 2007. Отец был ирландско-католического происхождения , а мать имела английские и шотландские корни.Kengor, Paul (2004), p. 4 У Рональда был также старший брат — Нейл «Луна» Рейган (1908—1996), ставший рекламщиком . Увидев новорождённого сына, Джек Рейган заметил: Он выглядит как маленький толстячок-голландец, но кто знает, он может вырасти и однажды стать президентом . Семья Рейган некоторое время переезжала в различные города штата Иллинойс, включая Монмут, Гейлсберг и Чикаго. В конечном счёте в 1919 году они вернулись в Тампико и жили над универсальным магазином Питни. Став президентом и поселившись в Белом доме Рейган пошутил, что он опять живёт над магазином . После закрытия магазина Питни Стор в 1920 году Рейганы переехали в город Диксон Cannon, Lou (2001), p. 2, штат ИллинойсИллинойс, средне-западная «маленькая вселенная» оставила в памяти Рональда сильное впечатление.Reagan, Ronald (1990), p. 27 Он посещал среднюю школу в Диксоне. , где проявлял интерес к актёрскому искусству, спорту и развивал навыки рассказчика. Частые переезды с места на место заставляли Рональда менять школы, и каждый раз ему как новичку приходилось преодолевать настороженное недоверие одноклассников. Дела пошли на лад только в 1924 году, после успешной игры Рональда в футбольной команде Диксона. Однако наибольшего признания окружающих он добился, работая на своей первой работе в качестве спасателя в Лоуэлл-Парк на реке . За 7 сезонов, начиная с 1926 года, им было спасено 77 утопающих, чем Рейган гордился всю свою жизнь . В 1928 году он окончил среднюю школу в Диксоне и поступил в ( ) на факультет экономики и социологии. Правда, там, как и в школе, он отнюдь не блистал в науках. Когда годы спустя студенты спросили его, какова польза в том, чтобы быть президентом, он ответил: «Я мог отдать ФБР приказ строго засекретить мои школьные оценки». В то же время он старался активно участвовать в общественной жизни, был членом студенческого братства и со временем даже возглавил организацию студенческого самоуправления. На этом посту он возглавил студенческий бунт против президента колледжа, собравшегося урезать факультетCannon (2003), p. 25; Reagan (1990) p. 48. Также он активно занимался спортом, включая американский футбол.Cannon, Lou (2001), p. 9 Позже он заметил : Я не играл в бейсбол, потому что у меня были проблемы со зрением. Поэтому я стал играть в футбол. Там и мячик, и ребята покрупнее. Пол Кенгор, автор книги «Бог и Рональд Рейган» ( ), пишет, что Рейган был весьма религиозен и верил в божественное происхождение человека, эта вера исходила от его матери НеллиKengor, Paul (2004), p. 16 и протестантской церкви «Ученики Христа», прихожанином которой он стал в 1922. Возможно это повлияло на формирование весьма необычных для того времени взглядов на межрасовые отношения. Известен случай в Диксоне, когда Рейган привёл в дом негров, а его мать пригласила их остановиться на ночь и наутро накормила гостей завтракомKengor, Paul (2004), p. 15В то время неграм было запрещено останавливаться в гостиницах.. Карьера в кино и на радио Радио и кино thumb|right|250px||Рейган в фильме «Ковбой из Бруклина» в 1938 году Рональд начал артистическую карьеру в качестве радиоведущего. После окончания колледжа в 1932 году Рейган переехал в штат Айова, где работал на многих маленьких радиостанциях. Университет Айовы нанял Рейгана освещать по радио игру футбольной команды . За каждый сеанс он получал по 10 долларов. Позднее Рон говорил, что время, когда он работал спортивным комментатором, было лучшим в его жизниОткровенно говоря, с. 193. Позже он поступил на должность диктора радиостанции в городке Давенпорт в Айове, где получал уже 100 долларов в месяц. Благодаря своему голосу он приглашён на радиостанцию в Де-Мойне, где комментировал в прямом эфире матчи бейсбольной команды Чикаго Кабс, находясь на стадионе.Wills, Gary (1987), pp. 109—110 После путешествия вместе с Кабс по Калифорнии Рейган в 1937 году прошёл кинопробы и подписал семилетний контракт со студией Уорнер Бразерс . Его первая роль была в фильме « » (1937). В 1938 году вступил в профсоюз киногильдии. До конца 1939 года он появился в 19 фильмах , включая . Перед съёмками в известном фильме 1940 года «Дорога на Санта-Фе» он сыграл роль Известный футбольный игрок Джордж «Гип» Гиппер. в биографическом фильме « ». С тех пор кличка «Гиппер» надолго закрепилась за Рональдом. Наиболее заметная роль была сыграна в 1942 году в фильме «Kings Row» (фильм был номинирован на премию «Оскар»), однако его игра не встретила всеобщего одобрения (один из обозревателей даже написал, что Рейган «легкомысленно ознакомился с характером героя»). Хотя многие кинокритики и отмечают, что это был лучший фильм Рейгана 0/Kings-Row.html |title=Kings Row |accessdate=March 24, 2009 |last=Wood |first=Brett |work=TCM website |publisher=Turner Classic Movies }}, репортёр The New York Times Босли Кроутер, один из самых авторитетных кинокритиков, также осудил этот фильм Cannon, Lou (2005), pp. 56—57. Сам же Рейган отметил, что фильм «Kings Row» сделал его звездой . Однако развить успех у него не получилось, так как спустя два месяца после выхода фильма на экран Рейган был призван в ряды армии и никогда уже не достиг такого киноуспеха. После возвращения со службы Рейган снялся в фильмах: Tennessee’s Partner, Hellcats of the Navy, This Is the Army, Bedtime for Bonzo, «Королева скота из Монтаны», и в ремейке 1964 года The Killers. За всю свою кинокарьеру Рейган снялся в 54 художественных фильмах. В большинстве случаев, это были малобюджетные фильмы категории «B», рассчитанные на небольшую аудиторию. Они не получали множества хороших отзывов и широкой известности. Позднее он пошутил: Продюсеры не стремились сделать эти фильмы хорошими — они стремились сделать их к четвергу. Военная служба 29 апреля 1937 года после прохождения 14 заочных военных курсов Рейган был включён в ряды в качестве рядового B-класса 322-го кавалерийского полка в Де-Мойне (Айова). 25 мая 1937 года, ему был присвоен чин второго лейтенанта Кавалерийского Офицерского Резервного Корпуса. 18 июня он был приписан к 323-му кавалерийскому полку. Его служебный номер был: 0 357 403. 18 апреля 1942 года он получил приказ об отправке на фронт, но медкомиссия классифицировала его лишь ограниченно годным, по причине близорукости, что исключало несение службы за границей. Его первым назначением стал пост офицера связи в погрузочном порту Сан-Франциско ( , Калифорния), он осуществлял взаимодействие между управлениями порта и транспорта. Получив одобрение ВВС, он перешёл в их ряды 15 мая 1942 года из кавалерии и получил назначение в службу связей с общественностью; впоследствии был переведён в (официальное название: 18-я авиабаза ВВС, ) в Калвер-Сити (Калифорния). 14 января 1943 Рейган был произведён в звание первого лейтенанта и был отправлен служить в в городе Бербанк. Отбыв там службу, он вернулся обратно в Первый кинопроизводственный отдел. 22 июля 1943 Рейган был повышен в звании до капитана . В январе 1944 капитан Рейган был отправлен для прохождения временной службы в Нью-Йорк-сити, где он должен был принять участие в открытии Шестого Военного Займа ( ). (Заём средств у обеспеченного населения на финансирование войны). 14 ноября 1944 он снова был направлен на 18-ю военно воздушную базу, где и прослужил до конца войны. 2 февраля 1945 его кандидатура была рекомендована в звание майора, но эту рекомендацию отклонили 17 июля этого же года . Он вернулся в форт Мак-Артур в Калифорнии, где закончил службу 9 декабря 1945 К окончанию Второй мировой войны его подразделение создало 400 тренировочных фильмов для ВВС США. Профсоюз [[Файл:Ronald Reagan and General Electric Theater 1954-62.jpg|thumb|Телеактёр Рональд Рейган в роли ведущего телесериала ]] В 1941 году Рейган был впервые избран в совет директоров гильдии киноактёров в качестве запасного члена. Он не имел влияния на деятельность гильдии в первые годы его пребывания в профсоюзе. Он просто присутствовал на заседаниях правления и внимал тому, что говорили его более опытные и влиятельные члены, среди которых были довольно известные и популярные актёры того времени. После своей демобилизации он стал третьим вице-президентом гильдии киноактёров в 1946 году. В 1947 году в организации произошёл конфликт интересов и правил, что привело к отставке 6 членов совета директоров и президента гильдии. Рейгана номинировали кандидатом в президенты ГКА на досрочных выборах и он эти выборы выиграл. Позднее он избирался президентом пять лет подряд, с 1947 по 1952 год, а в шестой раз был избран после перерыва в 1959 году. За это время Рейган провёл гильдию через весьма непростые годы, которые были отмечены трудовыми спорами: об , слушания HUAC (комиссии по расследованию антиамериканской деятельности) и голливудской эры чёрного списка. В начале 1940-х Рейган сотрудничал с ФБР, сообщая им имена тех работников киноиндустрии, кого он подозревал в симпатии к коммунизму . Также в 1947 году, как президент гильдии, Рейган давал показания перед HUAC относительно влияния коммунистов на киноиндустрию. Рейган был убеждён, что коммунисты пытаются завладеть киноиндустрией. Будучи ярым антикоммунистом, он подтвердил свою приверженность принципам демократии, заявив: «Я, как гражданин, никогда не хотел видеть нашу страну принуждённой ослабить какой-либо из наших демократических принципов в результате страха или возмущения, связанного с этой группой». В конце 1950-х Рейган снялся в нескольких небольших киноролях и решил присоединиться к медиа. Он был приглашён на роль ведущего ставшего очень популярным еженедельного драматического сериала . Согласно контракту он должен был десять недель в году объезжать заводы «Дженерал Электрик», ему часто приходилось произносить по 14 речей за день. Он получал примерно 125 тыс. долл. за год (в 2008 году это означало бы 1 млн долл.). Его последняя работа как профессионального актёра была в роли ведущего и исполнителя в телесериале с 1964 по 1965 год. Брак и дети left|thumb|Нэнси и Рональд на катере в Калифорнии, 1964 В 1938 году Рейган снимался в фильме вместе с актрисой Джейн Уайман (1917—2007). Помолвка состоялась в , венчались 26 января 1940 года в церкви Wee Kirk o' the Heather в городе Глендейл (Калифорния) . У них было двое детей: Маурин (1941—2001) и Кристина (родилась и умерла в 1947 году), усыновили третьего — Майкла (родился 18 марта 1945 года) . В 1948 году Уайман начала бракоразводный процесс, объясняя причину занятостью мужа в гильдии киноактёров и его политическими амбициями . В 1949 годуCannon, Lou (2001), p. 15 супруги развелись, Рональд Рейган стал единственным разведённым президентом в истории США . В 1949 году к Рейгану как к президенту гильдии обратилась актриса Нэнси Дэвис (род. в 1921) , она просила убрать её фамилию из голливудского чёрного списка (её внесли туда по ошибке, перепутав с другой Нэнси Дэвис). Нэнси описала их встречу словами: «Я не знаю, была ли это любовь с первого взгляда, но это было приятное сближение». Их помолвка состоялась в ресторане Чейзен в Лос-Анджелесе, венчались 4 марта 1952 года в церкви Литл Браун в долине Сан-Фернандо . Шафером на свадьбе был актёр Уильям Холден. У них было двое детей: Патриция (Пэти) (родилась 22 октября 1952 года) и Рон (родился 20 мая 1958 года). Обозреватели описывали их взаимоотношения как действительно близкие и интимныеBeschloss, Michael (2007), p. 296. Когда Рейган стал президентом, а она первой леди, они часто демонстрировали свою любовь друг к другу. Как заметила пресс-секретарь президента: «Их отношения никогда не перерастали в обыденность. Они не переставали оказывать друг другу знаки внимания». Рональд называл свою жену Мамочка, она называла его Ронни. Однажды он написал о ней: «…— то чем я дорожу и наслаждаюсь… Для меня всё было бы безразлично без неё» . Когда президент оказался в госпитале в результате покушения на него в 1981 году, Нэнси спала в его рубашке, поскольку её успокаивал запах мужа.Beschloss, Michael (2007), p. 284 В письме к американскому народу (1994) Рейган написал: «Недавно я узнал, что стал одним из миллионов американцев, поражённых болезнью Альцгеймера… Я желаю только того, чтобы Нэнси не разделила этой участи». В 1998 году Нэнси заявила журналу Vanity Fair: «Наши отношения особенные. Мы всё ещё очень любим друг друга. Когда я говорю, что моя жизнь началась с Ронни — это правда. Так и было. Я не могу представить свою жизнь без него» . Ранняя политическая карьера Рейган был зарегистрированным членом Демократической партии, он восхищался личностью президента Франклина Рузвельта и поддерживал его экономическую программу ; . Однако в начале 1950-х его политические взгляды стали более консервативными. В результате он, оставаясь в рядах демократов, поддержал предвыборные президентские кампании — 1952 и 1956 республиканца Дуайта Эйзенхауэра, а в 1960 — кампанию республиканца Ричарда НиксонаReagan, Ronald (1990), p. 132. Находясь на посту в «Дженерал Электрик», Рейган объезжал заводы компании по всей стране и произносил речи перед служащими. Часто его речи были окрашены в политический тон, с позиций консерватизма, в них отражалась идея поддержки бизнеса. Свои речи Рейган писал сам, трудясь над ними ежедневно. (Позднее, во время его президентства у него были собственные спичрайтеры, однако речи, написанные ими, Рейган редактировал, а когда у него появлялось время — писал собственные речи)Rollyson, Carl E. (2006) American Biography. iUniverse. p. 197. Однако его выступления всё больше расходились с официальным курсом компании, и в 1962 Рейган был уволен из «Дженерал Электрик». Рейган выступал против некоторых гражданских прав, хотя позднее он изменил позицию, проголосовав за права и честное жилищное строительство. При этом он энергично отрицал расистские мотивыNews Hour with Jim Lehrer: Historians reflect on former President Ronald Reagan’s legacy in U.S. politics, News Hour with Jim Lehrer: Historians reflect on former President Ronald Reagan’s legacy, June 7, 2004 — Роджер Уилкинс прокомментировал замечания Рейгана о Джефферсоне Дэвисе. Уилкинс также отметил следующее: «I had one extraordinary conversation with him in which he called me to tell me he wasn’t a racist because I had attacked his South Africa policy in a newspaper column and he was very disturbed by the implication that this had any… he spent 30 minutes on the telephone trying to convince me about it, and talked about how he had played football with black guys in high school and college in order to try to make that point». После введения в 1961 законодательства о медицинском страховании Рейган записал обращение к Американской медицинской ассоциации, предупреждая, что введение подобного закона может означать конец свободы в Америке. Рейган заявил, что если слушатели не напишут свои письма, чтобы предупредить такое развитие событий, то «мы можем однажды проснуться в социализме. Если вы не сделаете этого и я не сделаю этого, в один из дней, вспоминая прошедшие светлые годы и рассказывая детям и детям наших детей, что когда-то была такая Америка, в которой люди были свободны»YouTube — Ronald Reagan Speaks Out Against Socialized MedicineOperation Coffee CupRichard Rapaport, June 21, 2009, San Francisco Chronicle How AMA 'Coffeecup' gave Reagan a boost. В 1964 году, два года спустя после смены партии, Рейган присоединился к президентской кампании консервативного кандидата Барри Голдуотера. Говоря в поддержку Голдуотера, он подчёркивал свою убеждённость в уменьшении правительственного регулирования. В своей знаменитой речи от 27 октября 1964 года на партийной конвенции Рейган раскрыл собственные идеологические взгляды: «Отцы-основатели знали, что правительство не может контролировать экономику не управляя людьми. Они знали, что если правительство желает чего-то добиться, оно должно использовать силу и принуждение для достижения поставленной цели. Пришло время — время выбирать» . Эта речь стала известной под названием «Время выбирать», благодаря ей удалось собрать 1 млн долл. на кампанию Голдуотера. Принято считать, что речь стала стартом политической карьеры Рейгана«Рейган… впервые активно выступил в 1964 году, поддержав кандидата в президенты, крайнего консерватора Барри Голдуотера» (Валерий Сендеров, http://magazines.russ.ru/novyi_mi/2008/4/se18-pr.html). Губернатор Калифорнии 1967—1975 thumb|left|Рональд и Нэнси Рейган отмечают победу Рейгана на губернаторских выборах в отеле Балтимор (Лос-Анджелес) Калифорнийские республиканцы были впечатлены политическими взглядами и харизмой Рейгана после произнесения им речи «Время выбирать» и в 1966 году выдвинули его кандидатуру на пост губернатора Калифорнии. В своей предвыборной кампании Рейган придал особое внимание двум основным темам: «Заставить вернуться на работу бездельников, сидящих на социальных программах» и «Очистить от смуты Беркли» . (В калифорнийском университете Беркли в то время проходили антивоенные студенческие протесты, а также расцвели различные оппозиционные группы, в том числе ультрарадикального толка.) Он выиграл выборы, одержав победу над губернатором Эдмундом Пэтом Брауном, который пытался пойти на третий срок. 3 января 1967 года, в 9 минут после полуночи, он принёс присягу. В 1988 Рейган объяснил, что выбрал именно это время, так как его предшественник Эдмунд Браун «должен был заполнить списки назначений и списки судей» в последние дни своего пребывания на посту губернатора. Профессор Марсело Труцци, социолог Восточного университета Мичигана, который изучал интерес Рейгана к астрономии, прокомментировал объяснение Рейгана как «нелепое», так как Рейган принял своё решение шестью неделями раньше, основным мотивом послужил совет давнего друга Рейгана астролога Кэрол РайтерNew York Times, May 18, 1988. В ходе своего первого срока он заморозил правительственный найм, и допустил рост налогов для сбалансирования бюджета. Вскоре после начала своих полномочий Рейган выдвинул свою кандидатуру на первичных выборах от республиканской партии на президентских выборах — 1968, рассчитывая лишить кандидата Никсона поддержки Юга и стать компромиссным кандидатом, даже если Никсон или Нельсон Рокфеллер (второй по популярности кандидат среди республиканцев) наберут достаточно голосов, чтобы победить в ходе первого тура голосования на конвенции Республиканской партии. Однако на конвенции Никсон набрал 692 голоса, на 25 голосов больше чем необходимо. Рокфеллер занял второе место, а Рейган — третье. thumb|Июль 1970. Чета Рейган на встрече с президентом Никсоном и его супругой [[Никсон, Пэт|Пэт Никсон]] Рейган участвовал в конфликтах с различными движениями протеста, конфликты стали самыми напряжёнными за всю эпоху. 15 мая 1969 во время протестов в народном парке Беркли Рейган отправил сотрудников дорожной полиции Калифорнии и других полицейских усмирить протестантов. Этот конфликт стал известен как «Кровавый вторник». Затем Рейган призвал 2200 национальных гвардейцев, чтобы на две недели оккупировать Беркли согласно приказу расправиться с протестантами. Когда Симбионистская армия освобождения захватила Патрисию Херст в Беркли и потребовала доставки еды беднякам, Рейган пошутил: «Как жаль, что сейчас нет эпидемии ботулизма!» В начале 1967 начались национальные дебаты по проблемам абортов. Сенатор-демократ от штата Калифорния Энтони Бейленсон выдвинул «закон о терапевтических абортах» в целях сократить число «абортов, совершаемых в задних комнатах», имевших место в Калифорнии. Законодатели штата отправили этот билль Рейгану и, после многодневного размышления, он подписал его. В результате в штате было сделано около двух миллионов абортов, главным образом благодаря положению данного закона, разрешавшему делать аборт ради сохранения здоровья матери. До подписания Рейган был на посту всего лишь 4 месяца, после он заявил, что если бы он был более опытным губернатором, то никогда бы не подписал этот билль. Признав свою ответственность за то, что он назвал «последствиями» билля, Рейган объявил, что был за движение в защиту неродившихся детей. Позднее он определился со своей негативной позицией по вопросам абортов, известно множество его цитат по этому вопросу. После провалившейся попытки отозвать Рейгана в 1968 он был переизбран в 1970, победив на выборах видного калифорнийского политика-демократа Джесса Марвина Унраха по прозвищу «Большой Папа». Рейган решил не выдвигать свою кандидатуру на третий срок. Одним из его величайших разочарований на посту губернатора было решение Верховного суда штата Калифорния по делу «штат против Андерсона», согласно которому максимальным наказанием, допустимым для применения в Калифорнии, стало пожизненное заключение, а все смертные приговоры, которые выносились здесь до 1972 года, были признаны недействительными. Сам Рейган выступал за соблюдение законов штата о смертной казни, применение которой он рьяно поддерживал. Единственной казнью, совершённой за время его губернаторства, стала казнь в газовой камере тюрьмы Сан-Квентин Аарона Митчелла 12 апреля 1967. В ходе своего губернаторского срока политические убеждения Рейгана пришли в окончательную форму, и он придерживался их в ходе дальнейшей политической карьеры и своего пребывания на посту президента. В ходе своей кампании Рейган выступал против идеи государства благоденствия. Он твёрдо поддерживал идеал республиканцев об уменьшении государственного контроля над экономикой, включая борьбу с неоправданными налогами федерального правительства. Президентские выборы — 1976 thumb|left|Национальная конвенция республиканской партии — 1976. Слева направо: [[Доул, Боб|Боб Доул, Нэнси Рейган, Рональд Рейган, Джеральд Форд, Нельсон Рокфеллер, Сюзан Форд и Бетти Форд. Рейган только что объявил о своём поражении]] В 1976 на выборах кандидата в президенты США от Республиканской партии Рейган бросил вызов действующему президенту Джеральду Форду. Он обозначил себя как консервативного кандидата и пользовался поддержкой таких организаций консервативной направленности, как Американский консервативный союз, что стало ключом его политической базы, в то время как президент Форд пользовался поддержкой более умеренных республиканцев Ford considered himself a «a moderate in domestic affairs, a conservative in fiscal affairs, and a dyed-in-the-wool internationalist in foreign affairs». Кампания Рейгана была построена на стратегии, разработанной главой кампании Джоном Сирсом. Стратегия заключалась в победе на нескольких первичных выборах раньше старта кампании Форда. Рейган одержал победу на выборах в Северной Каролине, в Техасе и Калифорнии, но вскоре поддержка его кампании ослабла , и он закончил поражением в Нью-Гемпшире и во Флориде . К началу партийной конвенции Форд вырвался вперёд и был близок к победе. Понимая, что в партии сейчас сильно чувствуется влияние умеренного крыла, Рейган выбрал умеренно настроенного республиканца сенатора Ричарда Швайкера в качестве своего кандидата в вице-президенты. Тем не менее, Форд одержал победу, набрав 1187 голосов делегатов против 1070 голосов, набранных Рейганом. Публичные речи Рейгана заостряли внимание на опасности ядерной войны и на угрозе, которую представлял Советский Союз. Хотя он и проиграл партийные выборы, на ноябрьских президентских выборах он получил 307 голосов от штата Нью-Гемпшир, 388 голосов в качестве независимого кандидата в штате Вайоминг и получил один голос «недобросовестного выборщика» от штата Вашингтон . В итоге Форд проиграл президентские выборы — 1976 демократу Джимми Картеру. Президентские выборы — 1980 thumb|Рональд и Нэнси Рейган, сенатор [[Тэрмонд, Стром|Стром Тэрмонд (справа) во время кампании в Южной Каролине, 1980]] Рейган бросил вызов действующему президенту Джимми Картеру. В ходе кампании соперники обсуждали внутреннюю обстановку в стране и захват американских заложников в Иране. Рейган подчёркивал свои фундаментальные принципы: снижение налогов для стимулирования экономики , сокращения влияния правительства на жизнь простых граждан , права штатовKneeland, Douglas E. (August 4, 1980) «Reagan Campaigns at Mississippi Fair; Nominee Tells Crowd of 10,000 He Is Backing States' Rights». The New York Times. p. A11. Retrieved on January 1, 2008 и сильная национальная оборона. После получения мандата республиканской партии на президентские выборы Рейган выбрал одного из своих главных оппонентов — Джорджа Буша-старшего в качестве своего кандидата в вице-президенты. Появление на октябрьских телевизионных дебатах способствовало росту его кампании. В итоге Рейган одержал победу на выборах, победив в 44 штатах, собрав 489 голосов выборщиков. Картер победил в 6 штатах, собрав 49 голосов выборщиков. По общему числу голосов результат Рейгана составил 50,7 % против 41 % набранных Картером. (6,7 % набрал независимый кандидат либеральный республиканец Джон Б. Андерсон ). Впервые с 1952 республиканцы смогли занять 34 дополнительных места в Сенате, но демократы всё равно остались в большинстве. «В результате президентских выборов к власти США пришли наиболее реакционные силы американского империализма во главе с Рейганом», — писали об этом в СССР''Пасхальный, Петр Иванович.'' Борьба Коммунистической партии США против агрессивной политики американского империализма (1976—1980 гг.). Президентство Рейгана 1981—1989 thumb|Посещение [[Данилов монастырь|Данилова монастыря в Москве 30 мая 1988 г.]] В ходе своего президентского правления, называемого революцией Рейгана, президент проводил политику, отражающую его личную веру в свободу личности. Он внёс большие изменения в экономическую, внутреннюю и внешнюю политику США, поднял моральный дух американцев, люди стали меньше полагаться на правительство.Freidel, Frank (1995), p. 84 Cannon, Lou (2000), p. 746 Рейган вёл дневники, в которых комментировал ежедневные события и свои взгляды на них. В 2007 его дневники были опубликованы в книге «Дневники Рейгана», ставшей бестселлером. Первый срок: 1981—1985 thumb|Чета Рейган в машине, едущей в Белый дом по Пенсильвания-авеню, после инаугурации президента Рейган стал старейшим по возрасту президентом, занявшим пост (69 лет) , и старейшим президентом в должности (77 лет). Свою первую инаугурационную речь 20 января 1981, текст которой он написал самMurray, Robert K. and Tim H. Blessing (1993); p. 80, он посвятил вопросам экономических неурядиц страны. «Во время кризиса правительство не решение, правительство — это и есть проблема». В то время как он произносил свою речь, 52 американских заложника в Иране были освобождены . Покушение на Рейгана 30 марта 1981 года, всего через два месяца после вступления в должность, на президента Рейгана было совершено покушение. При выходе из гостиницы «Хилтон» в Вашингтоне, где Рейган выступал с речью, некий Джон Хинкли-младший выступил из толпы и за три секунды выпустил шесть пуль, буквально скосив троих сопровождавших Рейгана. Сам президент получил ранение в лёгкое пулей, срикошетировавшей от бронированного стекла лимузина, и был немедленно доставлен в больницу, где его экстренно прооперировали. Несмотря на преклонный возраст, Рейган быстро оправился от инцидента и вскоре вернулся к выполнению своих обязанностей. Трое раненых при покушении также выжили, но один из них, пресс-секретарь президента Джеймс Брейди, остался инвалидом на всю жизнь. Следствие установило, что Джон Хинкли лечился от психического расстройства и ранее преследовал президента Джимми Картера. Преступным мотивом Хинкли стала его патологическая одержимость актрисой Джоди Фостер (он был уверен, что, прославившись на всю страну, он сможет завоевать сердце актрисы). Преступника признали невиновным по причине умопомешательства и заключили в госпиталь Св. Елизаветы в Вашингтоне, где Хинкли находится до сих пор. Забастовка авиадиспетчеров 3 августа 1981 года профессиональный союз диспетчеров объявил забастовку, нарушив тем самым закон о запрете забастовок правительственных профсоюзов. В этот же день Рейган созвал пресс-конференцию в Розовом саду Белого дома. Он описал ситуацию как чрезвычайную и заявил, что если авиадиспетчеры не выйдут на работу в течение 48 часов, то они будут уволены. Несмотря на предупреждения некоторых членов его кабинета о неблагоприятных политических последствиях такого шага , 5 августа Рейган уволил 11 345 бастовавших авиадиспетчеров, проигнорировавших его приказ вернуться к работе. Согласно взгляду профессора Чарльза Кравера, специалиста по трудовому законодательству юридического университета Джорджа Вашингтона: «Таким образом Рейган показал американцам новую точку зрения и послал сигнал частным работодателям, что выступать против профсоюзов — это хорошо». Рейганомика В течение 8 лет президентства Рейгана уровень инфляции снизился с 12,5 % (1980 год) до 4,5 % (1988 год). Уровень безработицы также упал, с 7,5 % до 5,3 %, достигая максимумов в 9,7 % в 1982 и 9,6 % в 1983 годах, но всё же в среднем составил уровень в 7,5 %. В своей экономической политике Рейган опирался на идею « » и взывал к классической либеральной философии и принципу laissez-faire. Он пытался стимулировать экономику путём значительного и повсеместного снижения налогов, при этом он ссылался на вывод экономической теории Артура Лаффера (кривая Лаффера).Концепция кривой подразумевает наличие оптимального уровня налогообложения, при котором налоговые поступления достигают максимума. Рейган утверждал, что потенциальный рост экономики после сокращения налогов компенсирует потери доходов. Рейганомика стала предметом политических дискуссий, сторонники указывали на улучшение ключевых экономических показателей как доказательство успеха, критики ссылались на возросшие дефицит бюджета и национальный долг. Президентская политика «мир через укрепление» (также описывается как «твёрдая, но справедливая») породило рекордное для мирного времени увеличение (на 40 %) ассигнований на нужды обороны в период с 1981 по 1985. В течение президентского срока Рейгана ставки федерального подоходного налога значительно снизились после подписания двухпартийного экономического акта о восстановлении налогов (1981). Верхний уровень налога снизился с 70 % до 28 %. Конгресс же напротив ежегодно с 1981 по 1987 поднимал некоторые налоги, чтобы продолжать финансирование таких программ как TEFRA, социальную безопасность и акт о сокращении дефицита бюджета. Невзирая на факт, что TEFRA была «наибольшим повышением налога в мирное время в американской истории», Рейган более известен за свою идеологию снижения и сокращения налогов. Действительный рост валового внутреннего продукта сильно увеличился после рецессии 1982 года и продолжал расти в ходе восьми лет пребывания Рейгана у власти, ежегодный уровень роста составил 3,85 %. Безработица в 1982 достигла уровня в 10,8 % — больше чем в любое время после Великой Депрессии и затем стала падать в ходе остальных лет его президентства. Вместе с падением инфляции было создано 18 млн новых рабочих мест. Чистое падение доходов правительства в ходе эры налоговых законов Рейгана составило 1 % согласно оценкам, проведённым министерством финансов первого после избрания президента январского бюджета. Тем не менее общая сумма, получаемая от сбора федерального подоходного налога, удвоилась в период с 1981 по 1989, с 308,7 млрд $ до 549,0 млрд $. В ходе президентства Рейгана федеральные доходы выросли до уровня 8,2 % (2,5 % ушло на возросшие запросы национальной безопасности) федеральные расходы выросли до уровня 7,1 %. Рейган также пересмотрел налоговый кодекс, приняв закон о реформе налогов 1986 года. Политика Рейгана предполагала, что экономический рост начнётся, когда налоговые ставки снизятся достаточно для того, чтобы стимулировать инвестиции, что в дальнейшем приведёт к ускорению экономического роста, большей занятости и повышению заработной платы. Критики отмечали, что «просачивающаяся по швам экономика (trickle-down economics)» — убеждение, что налоговая политика, приносящая пользу богатым, породит эффект «просачивания по швам» для бедных (то есть ударит по бедным). Поднимались вопросы, действительно ли политика Рейгана более поддерживает богатых, чем живущих в нужде, множество бедняков и представителей меньшинств смотрели на Рейгана как на безразличного к их усилиям. Такие взгляды усиливало тот факт, что рейганомика включала заморозку минимальной зарплаты на уровне 3,35 $ за час, сократила федеральную помощь местным властям до 60 %, ограничила субсидирование бедных из бюджета, субсидии по статье 8-й (для частных фермеров) вдвое и упразднило программу Community Development Block Grant. В соответствии со своими взглядами на возможно меньшее вмешательство правительства Рейган урезал бюджеты невоенных программ, включая Медикейд, программу льготной покупки продуктов, федеральные образовательные программы и агентство EPA. В то время как президент защищал такие правовые программы, как социальное страхование и Медикэр, его администрация пыталась исключить многих инвалидов из списков социального страхования инвалидов. Позиция администрации по отношению к сфере сбережения и кредитования стала одной из причин возникновения кризиса сберегательной и кредитной сферы (в 1980-х и 1990-х), хотя нет согласия по вопросу, была ли причина возникновения кризиса единичной. Чтобы покрыть снова разросшийся дефицит бюджета, США прибегли к займам в больших масштабах как внутри страны, так и за рубежом, национальный долг вырос с 997 млрд $ до 2,85 трлн $. Рейган описал новый долг как «наибольшее разочарование» своего президентства. Рейган повторно назначил Пола Волкера на пост председателя федеральной резервной системы и в 1987 назначил ему на замену монетариста Алана Гринспана. Рейган покончил с контролем цен на нефть внутри страны, что в начале 1970-х привело к энергетическому кризису. Впоследствии цена на нефть упала, и в 1980-х не возникало дефицита топлива, как в 1970-х. Рейган выполнил обещание избирательной кампании — 1980, отменив в 1988 налог на непредвиденную прибыль, который в прошлом увеличил зависимость от иностранной нефти. Некоторые экономисты, такие как нобелевские лауреаты Милтон Фридман и Роберт А. Мунделл, считают, что налоговая политика Рейгана взбодрила американскую экономику и внесла свой вклад в экономический бум 1990-х. Другие экономисты, такие как нобелевский лауреат Роберт Солоу, считают, что дефицит послужил главной причиной тому, что преемник Рейгана Джордж Буш-старший отрёкся от обещания, данного в ходе предвыборной кампании, и повысил налоги. Ливан Американские миротворческие силы в Бейруте, действующие как часть многонациональных сил в Ливанской гражданской войне, развёрнутые президентом Рейганом, были атакованы 23 октября 1983 года. Атака на американские казармы смертником за рулём набитого взрывчаткой грузовика в Бейруте обернулась гибелью 241 американского служащего и ранению более 60 остальных. Через четыре дня Рейган послал команду из Белого дома, возглавляемую вице-президентом Джорджем Бушем. Рейган назвал атаку «презренной», обещал сохранить военное присутствие в Ливане и планировал атаковать казармы шейха Абдуллы в Баальбеке, где тренировались бойцы Хезболлы, но впоследствии миссия была отменена. 7 февраля 1984 президент Рейган приказал морским пехотинцам начать уход из Ливана. В апреле 1984 в своём обращении к 20 тысячам присутствующим на конвенции Джерри Фалвелла «Баптистский фундаментализм — 1984» в Вашингтоне он прочёл первый доклад об этой атаке, написанный военно-морским капелланом (Рабби) Арнольдом Резниковым, которого попросили об этом Буш и его команда. Усама бен Ладен позднее назвал вывод Рейганом войск из Ливана знаком американской слабости. Вторжение на Гренаду 25 октября 1983 года Рейган приказал американским силам вторгнуться в Гренаду, операция получила кодовое название «Вспышка ярости». В 1979 благодаря государственному перевороту к власти в Гренаде пришло независимое марксистско-ленинское правительство, присоединившееся к движению неприсоединения. Формальное обращение от организации восточнокарибских государств (OECS) к США привело к вторжению американских сил. Президент Рейган ссылался на угрозу, представляемую советско-кубинским военным строительством на Карибском море, и заботой о безопасности нескольких сотен американских студентов-медиков университета св. Георгия как на адекватные причины для интервенции. Операция «Вспышка ярости» стала первой крупной военной операцией, проведённой американскими силами после Вьетнамской войны. Несколько дней боёв привели к американской победе, 19 американцев погибло, 116 солдат получили ранения. В середине декабря, после того как новое правительство было назначено генерал-губернатором, американские силы ушли из Гренады. Обострение холодной войны Рейган обострил холодную войну, ускорив отход от политики разрядки, начавшийся с 1979 после входа советских войск в Афганистан. Рейган предопределил массированное строительство вооружённых сил США и применил новый курс по отношению к СССР, оживив программу бомбардировщика B-1, отменённую администрацией Картера, и производство ракеты MX «Peacekeeper». В ответ на развёртывание Советами SS-20 Рейган пересмотрел развёртывание ракет НАТО «Першинг-2» в Западной Германии. thumb|Рейган, первый американский президент, выступивший перед британским парламентом, предсказывает, что «марксизм-ленинизм окажется выброшенным на свалку истории» Был инициатором создания в 1983 году Национального фонда демократии ( ) — неправительственной организации, цель которой — «поощрять стремление народов к демократии». Вместе с премьер-министром Британии Маргарет Тэтчер Рейган обвинил Советский Союз за его идеологию. В знаменитом обращении от 8 июня 1982 года к британскому парламенту в королевской галерее Вестминстерского дворца Рейган заявил: «марш к свободе и к демократии оставит марксизм-ленинизм на свалке истории». 3 марта 1983 он предсказал, что коммунизм впадёт в коллапс, заявляя: «Коммунизм — это другая печаль, странная глава в человеческой истории, последние страницы этой главы прочитываются уже сейчас». В речи, обращённой к национальной ассоциации евангелистов от 8 марта 1983 года Рейган назвал Советский Союз «империей зла». 1 сентября советские лётчики сбили самолёт рейса Korean Air Lines Flight 007 у острова Монерон. На борту самолёта находилось 269 пассажиров, включая конгрессмена от Джорджии Ларри Макдональда. Рейган отозвался о событии как о «резне» и объявил, что Советский Союз повернулся «против мира и моральных заповедей, повсюду управляющих взаимоотношениями между людьми». Администрация Рейгана ответила на инцидент приостановлением деятельности всех советских пассажирских аэрослужб в США и разорвала несколько финансовых соглашений, обсуждаемых с Советами, что причинило СССР финансовый ущерб. Как результат инцидента и погрешностей в работе навигационной системы Боинга, что являлось возможной причиной его уклонения от курса, Рейган объявил 16 сентября 1983 года, что глобальная система позиционирования «Навстар» (GPS) будет доступна для гражданского использования, бесплатна и будет приведена в порядок, чтобы предотвращать подобные навигационные ошибки в будущем. Согласно политике, известной как доктрина Рейгана, президент и его администрация также оказывали открытую и скрытую помощь антикоммунистическим движениям сопротивления, чтобы сбросить поддерживаемые Советами правительства в Африке, Азии и Латинской Америке. Рейган развернул дивизион специальных действий в Афганистане. Они служили средством для подготовки, снаряжения и руководства сил моджахедов в борьбе против Советской армии. Программа Рейгана по тайной поддержке внесла свою роль в окончание советского военного присутствия в Афганистане, хотя боеприпасы, оставленные США, позднее представляют угрозу для американских войск, участвующих в войне в Афганистане с 2001 года. В качестве перерыва в политике Картера по вооружению Тайваня согласно акту отношений с Тайванем Рейган согласился с коммунистическим правительством Китая уменьшить продажу оружия Тайваню. В марте 1983 Рейган ввёл Стратегическую оборонную инициативу (СОИ), проект обороны по использованию базирующихся на земле и в космосе систем для защиты США от атаки стратегическими ядерными баллистическими ракетами. Рейган полагал, что оборонный щит сможет сделать ядерную войну невозможной, но неверие в то, что эта технология окажется работоспособной, привело к тому, что оппоненты обозвали проект «Звёздными войнами» и приводили доводы, что цель данной технологии была недостижимой. Советы рассматривали возможные эффекты СОИ, советский лидер Андропов заявил, что это «поставило под угрозу весь мир». По этим причинам Дэвид Герден, бывший помощник Рональда Рейгана, полагает, что в ретроспективе СОИ ускорили окончание холодной войны. Критики отмечали, что внешняя политика Рейгана была агрессивной, империалистической и упрекали её в «поджигании войны», хотя политику поддерживали американские консервативные силы, которые приводили доводы, что это было необходимо для защиты интересов безопасности США. Реформатор Михаил Горбачёв, впоследствии пришедший в 1985 году к власти в СССР, ввёл новую политику открытости и реформ, названную гласность и перестройка. Президентская кампания — 1984 Рейган был номинирован как кандидат от республиканской партии в Далласе, Техас на волне положительных чувств электората. Он объявил, что это было «новым утром в Америке», в связи с подъёмом экономики и доминированием американских атлетов на летней Олимпиаде-1984 в Лос-Анджелесе. Он стал первым американским президентом, открывшим игры, проведённые в США. Оппонентом Рейгана на президентских выборах — 1984 стал бывший вице-президент Уолтер Мондейл. На первых президентских дебатах поднимались вопросы о возрасте Рейгана и его способности находиться на посту президента в следующий срок. Забывчивость, проявленная Рейганом, ужаснула его сторонников, знавших президента как остроумного человека. Позднее было сказано, что это дали о себе знать ранние симптомы болезни Альцгеймера. Рейган отыгрался на вторых дебатах, ответив на вопросы о своём возрасте такой колкостью: «Я не ставил возраст вопросом этой кампании. Я не собираюсь использовать в политических целях юность и неопытность моего оппонента», что породило общий смех и аплодисменты. В ноябре 1984 Рейган был переизбран, победив в 49 из 50 штатов. Мондейл победил только в своей родной Миннесоте (3800 голосов) и округе Колумбия. Рейган сделал исторический рекорд, достигнув 525 голосов выборщиков, такого количества ещё не получал ни один кандидат в президенты США. Всего за Рейгана проголосовало 58,8 % избирателей, за Мондейла 40,6 %. Второй срок: 1985—1989 Рейган принёс присягу на второй срок 20 января 1985 года на частной церемонии в Белом доме. Так как 20 января пришлось на воскресенье, инаугурация не отмечалась публично, празднование имело место на следующий день, 21 января в ротонде Капитолия. День 21 января стал одним из самых холодных дней за всю историю метеонаблюдений в округе Колумбия, в связи с непогодой празднование по случаю инаугурации перенесли внутрь здания Капитолия. thumb|right|Рональд Рейган приносит клятву в ротонде Капитолия перед своим вторым сроком Летом 1982 некоторые консервативные активисты, включая Говарда Филипса из организации The Conservative Caucus и Клаймер Райт из Хьюстона, Техас побуждали Рейгана сместить главу президентской администрации Джеймса Бейкера III (тоже родом из Хьюстона) на основании того, что Бейкер, будучи близким другом Джорджа Буша-старшего, саботировал консервативные инициативы в администрации. Рейган отклонил просьбу Райта и Филипса о смещении. В 1985 по просьбе Бейкера назначил его на должность министра финансов. На пост главы администрации был назначен Дональд Риган, бывший до этого министром финансов. Рейган объявил выговор Райту и Филипсу за «кампанию саботажа», направленную против Бейкера. Взрыв космического челнока «Челленджер» 28 января 1986 стал одним из основных моментов президентства Рейгана. Все семь астронавтов, бывших на борту, погибли. В ночь катастрофы Рейган произнёс речь, написанную Пеги Нунан, в которой он процитировал начальные и конечные строки поэмы Джона Маги «Высокий полёт». Будущее не принадлежит малодушным, оно принадлежит храбрым. Мы никогда не забудем их, какими мы видели их в последний раз этим утром, когда они готовились к путешествию и махали руками на прощанье и выскользнули из мрачных оков Земли, чтобы дотронуться до Божьего лика . Война с наркотиками В ходе своего второго срока Рейган провозгласил более жёсткую политику в войне с наркотиками. Он заявил, что «наркотики угрожают нашему обществу» и обещал бороться со школами и учреждениями, где наркотики свободно распространяются, расширить сферу лечения от наркотиков, усилить правоохранительные органы, активизировать борьбу с наркомафией, увеличить общественную агитационную работу. В 1986 году Рейган подписал билль об учреждениях по борьбе с наркотиками, согласно которому бюджет войны с наркотиками составил 1,7 млрд долларов и определил максимальные наказания за преступления, связанные с наркотиками. Билль критиковался за способствование значительному расовому неравенству среди заключённых в тюрьмах, критики также указывали на то, что такая политика делает мало для сокращения доступности покупки наркотиков на улицах и в то же время порождает значительное финансовое бремя для Америки. Защитники инициативы президента по борьбе с наркотиками отметили успех в снижении потребления наркотиков среди молодёжи. Первая леди Нэнси Рейган сделала войну с наркотиками своим главным приоритетом, основав агитационную кампанию против наркотиков «Просто скажи: НЕТ», направленную на то, чтобы отвратить детей и подростков от рекреационного употребления наркотиков, предлагая различные пути, чтобы сказать «нет». Миссис Рейган посетила 65 городов в 33 штатах, поднимая волну агитации против опасности наркотиков и алкоголя. Бомбардировки Ливии Отношения между Ливией и США в ходе президентства Рональда Рейгана были постоянно напряжёнными, начиная с инцидента в заливе Сидра в 1981. Напряжение вновь возросло в начале апреля 1986 после взрыва бомбы на берлинской дискотеке, что повлекло за собой гибель одного и ранения 63 американских военных. Заявив, что существовали «неопровержимые доказательства», того, что террористические акты были совершены по приказу ливийского руководства, Рейган разрешил использование силы против Ливии. Поздним вечером 15 апреля 1986 американские вооружённые силы предприняли серию авианалётов против наземных объектов в Ливии. Атака была направлена на то, чтобы лишить ливийского лидера Муамара Каддафи способности экспортировать терроризм, дать ему «урок и причины сменить своё преступное поведение». Президент обратился к нации из Овального кабинета после начала авианалётов, заявив: «Пока я нахожусь на своём посту, мы будем по всему миру отвечать на атаки и плохое обращение с американскими гражданами, совершённые по прямым указаниям враждебных режимов». Закон о реформе и контроле за иммиграцией в США Рейган подписал акт о реформе и контроле над иммиграцией. Акт сделал незаконным наём на работу нелегальных иммигрантов и потребовал от работодателей проверить иммиграционный статус устраивающихся на работу, даровал амнистию примерно трём миллионам нелегальных иммигрантов, которые въехали в США до 1 января 1982 года и постоянно проживали в стране. Критики утверждали, что санкции против работодателей были безумными и попытка приостановить нелегальную иммиграцию закончилась провалом. В ходе церемонии подписания Акта, проведённой после недавно отреставрированной Статуи Свободы Рейган заявил: Условия легализации в этом акте ведут к улучшению жизней класса индивидуалов, которые сейчас должны прятаться в тени, не имея доступа ко многим преимуществам свободы и открытого общества. Очень скоро многие из этих мужчин и женщин смогут шагнуть на свет солнца если они захотят то станут американцами. Дело «Иран-контрас» thumb|Президент Рейган принимает доклад комиссии Тауэра в Кабинетной комнате Белого Дома, 1987 В 1986 администрацию президента потряс скандал, причиной которого стали тайные продажи оружия в Иран с целью финансовой поддержки партизан-контрас в Никарагуа, что было специально запрещено актом Конгресса. Дело «Иран-контрас» стало самым большим политическим скандалом в США в 1980-е годы. Международный суд ООН (его юрисдикция в этом деле оспаривается) постановил, что США нарушили международные законы в Никарагуа и свои обязательства не вмешиваться в дела других государств. Президент Рейган открыто проигнорировал суть скандала. Он назначил двух республиканцев и одного демократа (Джон Тауэр, Брент Скоукрофт и Эдмунд Муски) в комиссию, известную как «комиссия Тауэра», чтобы расследовать обстоятельства дела. Комиссия не нашла прямых доказательств того, что Рейган до этого знал о программе, но сильно раскритиковала его за отсутствие внимания к управлению своим штабом, что создало возможность диверсии с фондами. Отдельный доклад Конгресса заключил, что «Если президент и не знал, что его делают советники по национальной безопасности, то он должен был знать». Меньше чем за неделю популярность Рейгана снизилась с 67 до 46 процентов, это самое большое и быстрое снижение популярности для президента США. Скандал привёл к обвинению 14 членов штаба президента и к 11 осуждениям. Многие жители Центральной Америки упрекали Рейгана за его поддержку контрас, называя его фанатичным антикоммунистом, слепым к нарушениям прав человека, в то время как остальные говорили, что он «спас Центральную Америку». Сандинист Даниэль Ортега, президент Никарагуа, сказал, что надеется, что Бог простит Рейгана за его «грязную войну против Никарагуа». В 1986 США были признаны виновными международным судом ООН в военных преступлениях, совершённых против Никарагуа. Завершение Холодной войны thumb|Рональд Рейган произносит речь у [[Бранденбургские ворота|Бранденбургских ворот Берлинской стены, обращаясь к Михаилу Горбачёву: «Снесите эту стену!»]] К началу 1980-х СССР создал военный арсенал и армию, превосходящую силы США. До этого США полагались на качественное превосходство своего вооружения, чтобы существенным образом запугать Советы, но их отрыв в этом уменьшился. После военного строительства президента Рейгана Советский Союз не предпринимал собственного масштабного военного строительства. Военные расходы вкупе с неэффективным планированием были тяжким бременем для советской экономики. В то же время администрация Рейгана побудила Саудовскую Аравию увеличить добычу нефти, что привело к снижению цен на нефть в 1985—1986 годах на две трети. Нефть была главным источником экспорта для СССР. Эти факторы обусловили погружение экономики СССР в стагнацию в ходе правления Горбачёва. Рейган признал перемену советского курса при лидерстве Горбачёва и поменял направление дипломатии, с намерением побудить советского лидера прийти к прочным соглашениям о вооружениях. Личной целью Рейгана стало достижение «мира, свободного от ядерных вооружений», которые он рассматривал как «полностью иррациональные, полностью бесчеловечные, ни на что не годные кроме убийства, возможно разрушительные для жизни на Земле и для цивилизации». Рейган смог начать переговоры об ядерном разоружении с генеральным секретарём Горбачёвым. Между 1985 и 1988 годами Горбачёв и Рейган провели четыре совещания, первое в Женеве (Швейцария), второе в Рейкьявике (Исландия), третье в Вашингтоне и четвёртое в Москве. Рейган полагал, что если он сможет побудить Советы позволить больше демократии и свободы слова, то это приведёт к реформам и к концу коммунизма. thumb|Р. Рейган и М. Горбачёв отдыхают на ранчо Рейганов в Калифорнии, 1992 год Выступая с речью у Берлинской стены 12 июня 1987, Рейган бросил вызов Горбачёву пойти дальше, заявив: Генеральный секретарь Горбачёв, если вы ищете мира, если вы добиваетесь процветания для Советского Союза и для Восточной Европы, если вы стремитесь к либерализации, приходите сюда к этим воротам. Господин Горбачёв, откройте эти ворота! Господин Горбачёв, снесите эту стену! Перед своим визитом в Вашингтон где должны были состояться третьи по счёту переговоры на высшем уровне советский лидер заявил о намерении добиться значительного соглашения по вооружениям. Срок заявления привёл западных дипломатов к утверждениям, что Горбачёв пойдёт на большие уступки перед США по уровням обычных вооружённых сил, ядерного вооружения и политики в Восточной Европе. В Белом доме Горбачёв и Рейган подписали договор о ликвидации ракет средней и меньшей дальности, согласно которому уничтожался целый класс ядерных вооружений. Лидеры двух стран заложили основу для договора об ограничении стратегических наступательных вооружений или СНВ-1. Рейган настаивал на смене названия договора: не договор об ограничении стратегических наступательных вооружений, а договор о сокращении стратегических наступательных вооружений. Когда Рейган посетил Москву в 1988 году для участия в четвёртых по счёту переговорах на высшем уровне, он смотрелся в СССР как знаменитость. На вопрос журналиста, продолжает ли Рейган рассматривать Советский Союз как империю зла, был дан ответ: «Нет. Я говорил о другом времени, другой эре». По просьбе Горбачёва Рейган выступил с речью о свободных рынках в МГУ. В своей автобиографии «An American Life» («Американская жизнь») Рейган выразил оптимизм по поводу нового направления, которое они наметили, и о своих тёплых чувствах к Горбачёву. В ноябре 1989 была снесена Берлинская Стена. Холодная война официально закончилась 3 декабря 1989 года на встрече на высшем уровне на Мальте, два года спустя распался Советский Союз. По мнению проф. С. М. Меньшикова, особая заслуга Рейгана в окончании холодной войны — немалое преувеличение, в действительности "крупных сдвигов в отношениях тогда не было, и более серьёзный прогресс в области ракетно-ядерного оружия произошёл лишь при Джордже Буше-старшем, т. е. начиная с 1989 года" . Состояние здоровья В начале своего президентского срока Рейган стал носить изготовленный на заказ, технологически продвинутый слуховой аппарат, сначала в правом, а затем и в левом ухе. Его решение в 1983 году выйти на публику, не скрывая свой аппарат, подняло волну их продаж. 13 июля 1985 года Рейган подвергся операции по удалению полипов из прямой кишки в военно-морском госпитале в Бетесде. На восемь часов он передал президентские полномочия вице-президенту следуя ходу простой процедуры указанной в 25-й поправке, вызова которой он намеренно постарался избегнуть. Операция продолжалась три часа и прошла успешно. В тот же день Рейган принял полномочия обратно. В августе того же года ему была сделана операция по удалению раковой опухоли из носа. В октябре в носу была обнаружена и удалена ещё одна раковая опухоль. В январе 1987 Рейган был прооперирован в связи с увеличением простаты, что породило волнения о его здоровье. Не было обнаружено ракового процесса и в ходе операции он не подвергался воздействию седативных средств. В июле того же года в возрасте 76 лет из его носа была удалена третья раковая опухоль. Назначения в Верховные суды В ходе предвыборной кампании в 1980-м Рейган обещал, что если ему дадут возможность, то он назначит первый женский Верховный суд. Возможность появилась в первый же год его пребывания на посту, Рейган представил кандидатуру Сандры Драй О’Коннор на место ушедшего на пенсию судьи Поттера Стюарта. В ходе второго срока Рейган назначил Уильяма Ренквиста на пост председателя Верховного суда (освободившийся после ухода в отставку главного судьи Уоррена Бергера) на освободившееся место Ренквиста президент назначил Антонина Скалию. В 1987 Рейган выдвинул кандидатуру консерватора Роберта Борка в Верховный суд, но этому яро воспротивился сенатор-демократ от штата Массачусетс Тед Кеннеди, последовала обширная дискуссия. Кандидатура Борка была отвергнута 58 голосами против 42. Затем Рейган выдвинул кандидатуру Дугласа Гинзбурга в Верховный суд, но тот снял свою кандидатуру после того как стало известно, что он употреблял марихуану. На его место в итоге был выдвинут Энтони Кеннеди. Всего за время президентства Рейган назначил трёх членов Верховного суда, 83 судей в апелляционные суды и 290 судей в окружные суды. Рейган также выдвинул кандидатуру Вога Уолкера в окружной суд центрального района Калифорнии, позднее оказалось, что он первый федеральный судья — открытый гей. Однако процесс выдвижения застопорился на уровне Сената, Уолкер был назначен преемником Рейгана — Джорджем Бушем-старшим. Постпрезидентский период (1989—2004) thumb|Рональд и Нэнси Рейган в начале 1990-х в Лос-Анджелесе после оставления ими Белого дома После оставления поста президента в 1989 семья Рейган приобрела дом в Бель-Эйр, Лос-Анджелес в дополнение к своему ранчо Рейган в Санте-Барбаре. Чета Рейган регулярно посещала пресвитерианскую церковь Бель-Эйр, Рейган иногда выступал от лица Республиканской партии. На национальной республиканской партийной конвенции в 1992 Рейган произнёс речь, которая была хорошо принята. 4 ноября 1991 была торжественно открыта президентская библиотека Рональда Рейгана. На церемонии открытия присутствовали пять экс-президентов и шесть бывших первых леди, обозначая таким образом пятерых предыдущих президентов, собравшихся в одном месте. Рейган выступил в пользу… билля Бредли (поправке к конституции, требующей, чтобы бюджет был сбалансирован) и отмену 22-й поправки, запрещающей любому президенту оставаться на посту более двух сроков. В 1992 Рейган учредил Медаль свободы Рональда Рейгана и президентский фонд Рональда Рейгана. 3 февраля 1994 он произнёс последнюю публичную речь в ходе своего чествования в Вашингтоне, последний раз он появился на публике 27 апреля 1994 во время похорон Ричарда Никсона. Болезнь Альцгеймера В августе 1994 в возрасте 83 лет у Рейгана была обнаружена болезнь Альцгеймера, неизлечимое нервное заболевание, разрушающее нервные клетки и приводящее в итоге к смерти. В ноябре он проинформировал об этом американский народ в собственноручно написанном письме, где в частности было написано: Мне сказали недавно, что я — один из миллионов американцев, которым предстоят страдания от болезни Альцгеймера… В настоящее время я чувствую себя хорошо. Я надеюсь прожить остаток дней, которых Господь даровал мне на этой земле, делая вещи, которые я всегда выполнял… Сейчас я начинаю путешествие, которое приведёт меня к закату моих дней. Я знаю, что Америка всегда будет блестящим городом на холме впереди. Спасибо вам, друзья мои. Да благословляет вас всегда Господь. После объявления диагноза по адресу дома Рейганов в Калифорнии стали приходить письма поддержки с благими пожеланиями. Однако ходили слухи, что Рейган начал демонстрировать симптомы умственной дегенерации, ещё будучи президентом. Бывшая корреспондентка Си-би-эс в Белом доме Лесли Сталь вспоминает интервью, в ходе которого рассеянный Рейган, казалось, не понимал, кто, кроме него, находится в комнате, и перед тем, как Рейган пришёл в себя, она была близка к тому, чтобы заявить о дряхлости президента. Однако доктор Лоуренс К. Альтман, врач и репортёр Нью-Йорк Таймс отметил, что трудно отличить простую забывчивость и начало болезни Альцгеймера. Все четверо врачей Рейгана в Белом доме заявили, что они не видели никаких доказательств, что у президента началась болезнь Альцгеймера в ходе его пребывания на посту. Доктор Джон Е. Хаттон, первый врач Рейгана в период с 1984 по 1989, заявил, что президент «не показывал абсолютно никаких признаков слабоумия или болезни Альцгеймера». Память иногда подводила Рейгана, особенно с именами. Однажды во время встречи с премьер-министром Японии Ясухиро Накасоне Рейган несколько раз отозвался о вице-президенте Буше как о «премьер-министре Буше». Тем не менее, врачи Рейгана отмечают, что он начал демонстрировать явные симптомы болезни только в конце 1992 или 1993 годов, через несколько лет после того, как оставил свой пост. Бывший глава президентского штаба Джеймс Бейкер отметил, что мысль, будто бы Рейган спал в ходе кабинетных заседаний, «смехотворна». Другие члены штаба, бывшие помощники и друзья заявили, что также не видели никаких признаков болезни Альцгеймера, когда Рейган пребывал на своём посту. За пять лет до обнародования диагноза, в июле 1989 года, Рейган получил травму головы. Находясь в Мексике, он упал с лошади, и в этом же году он был прооперирован по поводу обнаруженной субдуральной гематомы. С годами болезнь медленно разрушала умственные способности Рейгана. Он мог узнавать только некоторых людей, включая жену Нэнси. Однако он продолжал вести активный образ жизни, гулял по парку близ своего дома и по пляжам, регулярно играл в гольф и часто посещал свой офис в находящемся неподалёку Century City. 13 января 2001 Рейган, находясь у себя дома в Бель-Эйр, упал и сломал бедро. Обломки были совмещены на следующий день, и 89-летний Рейган вернулся домой в конце недели, хотя ему пришлось подвергнуться мучительной физиотерапии на дому. 6 февраля 2001 Рейгану исполнилось 90 лет, он стал третьим в истории экс-президентом, достигшим данного возраста (двое других — Джон Адамс и Герберт Гувер, затем этого возраста достиг и Джеральд Форд). С развитием болезни Рейган стал всё меньше появляться на публике, и в результате его семья пришла к решению, что ему следует жить в спокойствии и изоляции. В 2001 году Нэнси Рейган заявила Ларри Кингу во время интервью в CNN, что только очень немногим посетителям позволялось видеть её мужа, потому что она опасалась того, что «Ронни захочет узнать у людей, кем он был». После определения диагноза и последующей кончины мужа миссис Рейган стала выступать за проведения исследований со стволовыми клетками, призывая Конгресс и президента Джорджа Буша-младшего поддерживать финансирование этих исследований из федерального бюджета (чему президент Буш противился). Миссис Рейган полагает, что эти исследования могут привести к созданию методов лечения болезни Альцгеймера. В 2009 году президент Обама изменил позицию федерального правительства по этому вопросу и выступил за финансирование данных исследований. Смерть Смерть Рональд Рейган скончался 5 июня 2004 года у себя дома в Бель-Эйр в Лос-Анджелесе в возрасте 93 лет. Смерть наступила в 13:00 по местному времени (20:00 по Гринвичу). В момент кончины рядом с ним находилась его супруга, Нэнси Рейган, которая отказалась сообщить детали о состоянии мужа перед смертью, заявив лишь, что «долгий путь Ронни достиг той точки, в которой я больше не могу быть рядом с ним». На момент смерти Рональд Рейган болел воспалением лёгких на фоне болезни Альцгеймера.Скончался Рональд Рейган Вскоре Нэнси Рейган выпустила заявление, гласящее: «Моя семья и я хотели бы сообщить миру о смерти Рональда Рейгана в возрасте 93 лет после 10 лет страданий от болезни Альцгеймера. Мы ценим молитвы каждого». Мировая реакция на смерть Рейгана Президенту США Джорджу Бушу сообщили о смерти Рейгана во время ужина в Париже с президентом Франции Жаком Шираком. Буш назвал день смерти Рейгана «печальным днём». Буш выразил соболезнования вдове Рейгана Нэнси, которая заявила, что ценит «молитвы всех, кто эти годы молился за его здоровье». После сообщения о смерти Рейгана по всей Америке были приспущены флаги.Америка погрузилась в траур Президент Джордж Буш-младший объявил 11 июня национальным днём траура. * Представитель Букингемского дворца сообщил, что «Королева Елизавета II весьма опечалена кончиной Рональда Рейгана». * Бывший британский премьер Маргарет Тэтчер заявила, что Рейган останется в сердцах тех, кто добился свободы в результате его политики. Она назвала его заслугой «победу в холодной войне за свободу без единого выстрела». «То, что он добился столь многого в весьма непростых условиях да ещё с таким чувством юмора и человечным отношением к людям, делает Рональда Рейгана настоящим американским героем», — отметила Тэтчер. * Экс-президент Советского Союза Михаил Горбачёв также высоко оценил конструктивную позицию Рейгана на американо-советских переговорах и заявил, что без Рейгана перестройки в тогдашнем СССР могло и не случиться.Михаил Горбачев вспоминает РейганаБез Рейгана * Бывший венгерский премьер Виктор Орбан заявил агентству Ассошиэйтед пресс, что «Венгрия и Европа не забудут помощи Рейгана и его поддержки бывшим коммунистическим странам». * Бывший чешский диссидент Иржи Динстбир отметил, что при Рейгане «поддержка Америки имела очень важное значение для нашей безопасности и положения в обществе». Похороны Сразу после смерти тело покойного было перевезено из дома в похоронное бюро, а затем доставлено в здание библиотеки и музея, названных в его честь, в г. Сими Вэлли в штате Калифорния. Затем гроб с телом покойного был перевезён самолётом в Вашингтон, где на два дня установлен в ротонде Капитолия для траурной церемонии с государственными почестями. Попрощаться с покойным пришли за это время около 90 тысяч человек. Представитель госдепартамента США заявил, что примерно 220 бывших и действующих официальных лиц из примерно 165 стран приняли участие в церемонии прощания с Рейганом. Среди них — 25 глав государств и правительств, а также по меньшей мере 14 глав внешнеполитических ведомств и 11 бывших глав государств и правительств. В день похорон Рейгана, согласно распоряжению президента США Джорджа Буша, не работали все правительственные учреждения и государственные ведомства. Исключение было сделано только для тех структур минобороны, госдепартамента, министерства юстиции и внутренней безопасности, которые обеспечивают «национальную безопасность, оборону и иные общественные задачи». После церемонии прощания гроб с телом 40-го президента США покрытый американским флагом был доставлен самолётом на военную базу в Калифорнии, где 12 июня 2004 года в долине Сими, на закате солнца, на берегу океана прошли последние траурные мероприятия. Там его встретил салют из 21 орудия. В церемонии приняли участие около 720 членов семьи Рейганов и близких. Среди них были экс-премьер Великобритании Маргарет Тэтчер, губернатор Калифорнии Арнольд Шварценеггер, актёр Том Селлек и певец Уэйн Ньютон. После прощания катафалк проделал 40-километровый путь до президентской библиотеки в Сими Вэлли, где тело было предано земле. На протяжении всего маршрута по краю дороги стояли толпы людей.Рейгана похоронили с незначительными изменениями После траурного пушечного и ружейного салюта и молитвы всю неделю покрывавший гроб звёздно-полосатый национальный флаг был особым образом свернут в треугольник и по американской воинской традиции передан вдове Нэнси Рейган. Наследие После оставления Рейганом поста президента в 1989 году между учёными, историками и вообще среди публики разгорелись споры о значении правления Рейгана. Сторонники экс-президента указывали на более эффективную и процветающую экономику возникшую в результате проведения рейганомики, триумфы международной политики, одним из которых стало мирное окончание холодной войны, восстановление американской гордости и морали. Всё это произошло после восьми лет пребывания Рейгана на посту президента. Критики заявляют, что экономическая политика, проводимая Рейганом привела к возникновению огромного бюджетного дефицита, увеличению социального неравенства, росту числа бездомных, подрыву доверия к США (после дела «Иран-контрас»). Несмотря на продолжающиеся споры согласно данным опросов общественного мнения Рейган занимает первое место по популярности среди современных американских президентов. Среди ведущих американских политиков и журналистов мнения о Рейгане также различаются. Эдвард Фёлнер, президент фонда «Наследие», заявил, что Рейган «помог в создании более безопасного свободного мира», и отозвался о его экономической политике: «Он принял Америку, страдающей от недомогания… и сделал так, что её граждане снова поверили в свою судьбу». Марк Вайсброт, содиректор Центра экономических и политических исследований, напротив, заявил, что «экономическая политика Рейгана была по большому счёту провальной». Говард Курц из The Washington Post высказал мнение, что Рейган был «гораздо более противоречивой фигурой в своё время, чем во время всё более хлещущей волны суждений с экранов телевидения». Несмотря на продолжающиеся споры о его наследии, многие учёные консервативного и либерального толка соглашаются с тем, что Рейган был наиболее влиятельным американским президентом со времён Франклина Рузвельта. Рейган оставил свой отпечаток на американской политике, дипломатии, культуре и экономике. С тех пор как он оставил свой пост, историки пришли к соглашению. Как резюмировал британский историк М. Дж. Хил, историки согласны с тем, что Рейган восстановил консерватизм, повернул нацию на сторону правонастроенных, проводил весьма прагматичную консервативную политику на основе сбалансированной идеологии и политических ограничений, оживил веру в президента и самоуважение у американцев и внёс свой вклад в победу в Холодной войне. Холодная война Холодная война была главным политическим и экономическим усилием на протяжении более четырёх декад, но противостояние между двумя сверхдержавами драматично снизилось к концу президентского срока Рейгана. Важность роли Рейгана в окончании холодной войны порождает продолжительные и упрямые споры. Некоторая роль Рейгана в падении Советского Союза совместно признаётся, но степень его участия продолжает оспариваться. Многие полагают, что оборонительная политика Рейгана, жёсткая линия в переговорах с СССР и коммунизмом, как и встречи на высшем уровне с генеральным секретарём Горбачёвым сыграли значительную роль в окончании войны. Рейган был наиболее примечательным в ряду послевоенных президентов, убеждённых в том, что СССР скорее будет разгромлен, чем с ним удастся договориться; об этом убеждении говорил представитель министерства иностранных дел при Горбачёве Геннадий Герасимов, заявивший, что программа «звёздных войн» была «очень успешным шантажом… Советская экономика не могла выдержать такое соревнование». Сильная ораторская сторона Рейгана породила смешанный эффект среди нации. Джефри Кнопф замечает, что ярлык «зло», возможно, безразличен для советских, но порождает воодушевление у жителей Восточной Европы, выступающих против коммунизма. То, что Рейган не сыграл вообще никакой роли в окончании холодной войны, или что его роль была небольшой, отстаивается с равными аргументами. Внутренняя слабость коммунизма стала явной и Советский Союз всё равно бы распался независимо от того кто был бы у власти. Политика сдерживания, проводимая президентом Трумэном также рассматривается как сила, приведшая к крушению Советского Союза, вторжение в Афганистан само по себе подорвало советскую систему. Генеральный секретарь Горбачёв заявил о роли своего бывшего противника в холодной войне следующее: «был человеком, сыгравшим важную роль в окончании Холодной войны» и считал что Рейган «великий президент». Горбачёв не признал ни победу, ни поражение в холодной войне, а скорее её мирное окончание, он сказал, что не оказался запуганным жёсткой риторикой Рейгана. Маргарет Тэтчер, бывший премьер-министр Великобритании, заявила, что «Рейган предостерегал о ненасытной тяге Советского Союза к военной мощи… но он также чувствовал, что она будет разъедаема систематичными провалами, не подлежащей реформированию». Позднее она заявила: «Рональд Рейган был более безупречным чем любой другой лидер, победивший в холодной войне за свободу и он сделал это без единого выстрела». Брайан Малруни, бывший премьер-министр Канады заявил: «Он вошёл в историю как сильный и драматичный участник войны». По признанию Леха Валенсы, бывшего президента Польши: «Рейган стал одним из мировых лидеров, сыгравших главную роль в падении коммунизма». Республиканская партия Рональд Рейган придал новый вид республиканской партии, возглавил современное консервативное движение и изменил политическую динамику США. Всё большее число людей голосовало за республиканскую партию под руководством Рейгана, сам Рейган взывал к религиозным чувствам избирателей. В результате его президентства возник слой так называемых «демократов Рейгана». После оставления Белого дома Рейган приобрёл знаковое влияние в республиканской партии. С 1989 года на его политику и убеждения периодически ссылались кандидаты на пост президента от республиканской партии. Не стали исключением и кандидаты-республиканцы на выборах 2008 года, они сравнивали себя с Рейганом и даже копировали стратегии его кампаний. Кандидат от республиканцев Джон Маккейн периодически заявлял что он идёт на выборы как «пехотинец революции Рейгана». Наконец знаменитое выражение Рейгана «правительство не является решением наших проблем, правительство является проблемой» стало неофициальным слоганом произносимым консервативными комментаторами, как Гленн Бек и Раш Лимбо, также как и возникшего движения чаепития. Культурный и политический облик Согласно колумнисту Чаку Рашу, «Рейган преобразовал институт президентства в США так, как это смогли бы лишь немногие». Он переопределил политическую повестку этого времени, взывая к снижению налогов, к консервативной экономической философии и к усилению военной сферы. Роль, сыгранная им в холодной войне, повысила его роль как лидера в различных сферах. Рейгановский стиль «доброго дяди», оптимизм и простонародная манера поведения также помогла ему провести «порку правительства в художественной форме». На посту президента Рейган не достигал самого высокого рейтинга одобрения, но его популярность начала расти с 1989 года. Согласно данным опросов 2001 и 2007 годов Рейган занял 1—2 места в списке величайших президентов в истории, согласно опросу 2007, проведённому компанией Rasmussen Reports, Рейган стал третьим величайшим президентом среди послевоенных президентов, пятым по данным опроса ABC, девятым по данным другого опроса компании Rasmussen Reports 2007 года и девятым в результате опроса 2009 британской газеты The Times. В обзоре 200 историков Siena College Рейган занял 16-е место в ряду 42 личностей. В свете продолжающихся дебатов о значении Рейгана ежегодный обзор президентов кабельного канала C-SPAN поставил Рейгана на десятое место в списке выдающихся президентов. В обзоре 2000 года ведущих историков Рейган занял 11-е место. В 2011 Институт изучения Америки выпустил первый британский академический обзор рейтингов президентов. Согласно результату опроса британских специалистов по американской истории Рейган занял восьмое место в списке величайших американских президентов. За свою способность находить общий язык с американским народом Рейган получил хвалебное прозвище «Великий коммуникатор». По этому поводу Рейган заявил: «Я получил прозвище „Великий коммуникатор“. Но я никогда не думал, что дело было в моём стиле — дело было в содержании. Я не был великим коммуникатором, но я сообщал великие вещи». Благодаря возрасту и тихим речам Рейган снискал облик доброго дедушки. Рейган также получил прозвище «Тефлоновый президент» поскольку несмотря на скандалы возникающие среди его администрации его облик в восприятии публики не потускнел. По утверждению депутата Конгресса Патрисии Шрёдер и эпитету репортёра Говарда Курца Рейган обладал способностью «не делать практически ничего плохого и не осуждаться за это». Реакция общества на Рейгана была всегда смешанной, старейший президент пользовался поддержкой молодых избирателей, создавших альянс, благодаря которому многие из них примкнули к республиканской партии. Рейган не добился такой же поддержки у различных меньшинств, особенно у негров, в основном потому из-за его несогласия с политикой позитивных действий. Однако благодаря поддержке Израиля в ходе всего его президентства он получал поддержку многих евреев и стал первым республиканцем получившим «еврейский голос»Голоса избирателей — американских евреев.. В ходе предвыборных кампаний и своего президентства Рейган часто обращался к семейным ценностям, хотя он и стал первым разведённым американским президентом. Сплав ораторского стиля Рейгана, неуклонного патриотизма, искусство ведения переговоров, как и его здравомысленное использование средств массовой информации сыграли определяющую роль в 1980-х и в его будущем наследии. Рейган часто шутил на своём жизненном пути, в ходе президентства неоднократно показывал свой юмор и был известен как рассказчик историй. Его многочисленные шутки и фразы были отмечены как «классические и легендарные остроты». Одна из наиболее известных его шуток была посвящена Холодной войне. В августе 1984 в ходе еженедельного обращения по радио к американцам Рейган проводя проверку микрофона перед выступлением позволил себе такую шутку: Мои сограждане американцы. Я рад сообщить вам сегодня, что подписал закон, который навечно поставит Россию вне закона. Мы начнём бомбардировку в течение пяти минут. Бывший помощник Дэвид Герган прокомментировал: «Это был такой юмор… за который, я думаю, люди полюбили Рейгана». Почести Рейган получил множество наград до и после президентства. Став избранным президентом Рейган получил пожизненное золотое членство в гильдии киноактёров, был зачислен в зал славы национальной ассоциации ораторов и получил награду Sylvanus Thayer национальной американской военной академии. В 1989 получил титул почётного рыцаря большого креста ордена Бани одного из высочайших британских орденов (Рейган имел право писать после своего имени литеры GCB но не мог называться «сэром Рональдом Рейганом» так как не был британским подданным). Только два американских президента удостоились этой чести: Рейган и Джордж Буш-старший. Рейган также получил звание почётного члена совета колледжа Кибл (Оксфорд). В 1989 он был награждён большой орденской лентой ордена Хризантем, став вторым американским президентом, удостоившимся этого ордена и первым кто получил его за личные заслуги (Дуайт Эйзенхауэр получил его за ознаменование американо-японских отношений). 18 января 1993 бывший вице-президент администрации Рейгана и текущий президент Джордж Буш-старший вручил Рейгану президентскую медаль свободы, высшую награду США. Рейган также получил республиканскую сенатскую медаль свободы, высшую награду, вручаемую сенаторам-республиканцам. В 1998 на 87-й день рождения Рейгана национальный аэропорт Вашингтона был переименован в национальный аэропорт имени Рональда Рейгана по указу, подписанному президентом Биллом Клинтоном. В тот же год в честь Рейгана был посвящено здание международного торгового центра в округе Вашингтон. Рейган стал одним из 18 личностей, включённых в список наиболее почитаемых людей XX столетия, по данным опроса американцев 1999 года. Двумя годами спустя в честь Рейгана была названа подводная лодка (имя дано Нэнси Рейган и ВМС США). Это один из нескольких военных кораблей, названных в честь живущей персоны. Авианосец «Рональд Рейган» стал первым авианосцем, названным в честь живущего американского президента. В 2002 Конгресс санкционировал внесение дома, где родился и рос до 1920 года Рейган (Диксон, Иллинойс), в список исторических мест и создание там национального музея, передачу дома в федеральную собственность. 16 мая того же года Нэнси Рейган получила золотую медаль Конгресса, высочайшую гражданскую награду, вручаемую Конгрессом от лица президента и от своего лица. После кончины Рейгана Национальная почтовая служба США выпустила мемориальную марку в 2005. В этом же году позднее CNN вместе с редакторами журнала Time назвала его «самой захватывающей персоной» сети за первые 25 лет существования CNN. Time также поместил Рейгана в список 100 наиболее важных личностей XX столетия. 26 июня 2005 года канал Discovery провёл опрос среди своих зрителей для составления списка величайших американцев, в котором Рейган занял почётное место. В 2006 Рейган был введён в Калифорнийский зал славы, расположенный в калифорнийском музее истории, женщин и искусств. Каждый год начиная с 2002 губернаторы Калифорнии Грей Дэвис и Арнольд Шварценеггер провозглашают 6 февраля днём Рейгана в штате Калифорния в честь своего наиболее знаменитого предшественника. В 2010 Шварценеггер подписал указ сенат № 944, автором которого стал сенатор Джордж Раннер, чтобы отмечать каждый день 6 февраля в Калифорнии как день Рейгана. В 2007 польский президент Лех Качинский посмертно наградил Рейгана высочайшей польской наградой орденом Белого орла, заявив, что американский президент побудил польский народ работать для перемен и помог свергнуть репрессивный коммунистический режим. Качинский сказал, что это «было бы невозможным, если бы не жёсткое мышление, решительность и чувство миссии президента Рональда Рейгана». Рейган поддерживал польскую нацию в ходе своего президентства, помогая антикоммунистическому движению «Солидарность» вместе с папой Иоанном Павлом II. 3 июня Нэнси Рейган открыла статую покойного мужа в ротонде Капитолия. Статуя представляет штат Калифорния в национальном зале собрания скульптур. После смерти Рейгана обе главные американские политические партии согласились возвести статую Рейгана на месте статуи Томаса Старра Кинга. Днём раньше президент Обама подписал акт о создании столетней комиссии Рональда Рейгана, основав комиссию для планирования деятельности по предстоящему столетию со дня рождения Рейгана. В день независимости 2011 года был открыта другая статуя Рейгана в Лондоне, напротив американского посольства на Гросвенор-сквер. На открытии ожидали вдову Рейгана Нэнси, но она не приехала, её место заняла экс-госсекретарь Кондолиза Райс и от её имени прочитала заявление, затем от имени отсутствующих друзей Рейгана и от имени Маргарет Тэтчер, бывшей премьер-министром во время президентства Рейгана. Она также не смогла посетить церемонию из-за проблем со здоровьем. Награды * Почётный Рыцарь Большого Креста ордена Бани (Великобритания, 1989) * Большая лента ордена Хризантемы (Япония, 1989) * Президентская медаль Свободы (США) * Орден Белого льва (Чехия, 1999) * Золотая медаль Конгресса (2000). Память * * Атомный авианосец CVN-76 Ronald Reagan ; Памятники * 23 ноября 2011 года открыт памятник Рональду Рейгану в ТбилисиСаакашвили открыл памятник Рональду Рейгану в Тбилиси. * 14 июля 2012 года открыт памятник Рональду Рейгану и Иоанну Павлу II в Гданьске . В произведениях культуры * Известный американский режиссёр Джордж Лукас в своей саге «Звёздные войны» назвал персонажа первых трёх эпизодов, вице-короля Торговой федерации, Нутом Ганреем (Ган-рей — Рей-ган). Рейган назвал свою стратегическую космическую программу «Звёздными войнами», что не понравилось Лукасу. Персонаж вице-король в фильмах был трусливым злодеем, погибшим в результате собственной жадности. * В американском мультсериале «Гетто» (The Boondocks) Хьюи Фримен, один из главных героев, говорит, что Рональд Рейган был сатаной. Аргументируя это, он указывает на имя президента: Ronald Wilson Reagan — каждое слово из шести букв — три шестёрки. * В фильме «Рейганы» (в российском прокате «Семья президента») в главной роли выступил Джеймс Бролин. * В фильме «Матрица» агент Смит на ужине с предателем Сайфером называет его по имени «мистер Рейган» и предлагает выбрать будущее в Матрице. Сайфер хочет стать известным актёром и всё забыть. * В фильме «Назад в будущее» главный герой Марти приходит в гости к своему другу Доку в 1955 году. На вопрос: «Скажи мне, мальчик из будущего, а кто у вас президент США?», — Марти, не задумываясь, отвечает: «Рональд Рейган!». Док рассмеялся (Рейган на тот момент был голливудским актёром) и сказал: «А вице-президент — Джерри Льюис?», — то есть попросту комедийный актёр. Этот момент настолько понравился Рейгану, что во время просмотра он даже попросил киномеханика остановить фильм и повторить данный момент. * Р. Рейгану посвящена песня советской панк-рок группы Автоматические удовлетворители «Рейган — провокатор». Интересные факты * Рейган был первым президентом, который подпадал под проклятие Текумсе, но остался жив и умер после отставки. * Известный португальский футболист Криштиану Роналду был назван так в честь Рональда РейганаThe Guardian: He's got the world at his feet. Речи и выступления * Империя зла (1983) * Бомбардировка начнётся через пять минут (1984) * Доктрина Рейгана (1985) * Речь у Берлинской стены (1987) См. также Примечания ; Комментарии Литература * Иванян, Э. А. Рональд Рейган — хроника жизни и времени. М.: Мысль, 1991. Ссылки * Ronald Reagan — Video & Audio | Biography | Speeches | Photos | Quotes — by Hagberg Media * Категория:Умершие от болезни Альцгеймера Категория:Президенты США Категория:Губернаторы Калифорнии Категория:Члены Республиканской партии США Категория:Актёры США Категория:Актёры-политики Категория:Персоналии:Холодная война Категория:Почётные граждане Берлина Категория:Награждённые Золотой Медалью Конгресса Категория:«Хранители Огня» — награждённые CSP (США) Категория:Антикоммунисты США Категория:Статьи к доработке